Thing-Thing 2
Thing-Thing 2 is the second game in the ''Thing-Thing'' series of flash games developed by Diseased Productions. It follows Project 154 as he flees from Systems Corp. It ends after a boss fight against the elite bio-weapon, Zeus. Changes from Thing-Thing 1 The graphics in Thing-Thing 2 are revamped, giving the character models darker, thinner outlines. Some new costume pieces are added, although some, such as the Hedgehog Spikes, were removed. The story in this game is almost nonexistent. Music and sound effects from the Vectorman run-n'-gun games for the Sega Genesis were also featured. This game is also the first to feature a Survival Mode, similar to the later Thing-Thing Arena games. Weapons Featured Handguns *'H&K P2000': A German pistol with a tactical light, this is your starting weapon. The recoil is moderate, but it's a good starting weapon. Requires 3 (4 for mummies) shots to the head to kill an enemy. *'SIG Sauer P220': A pistol used by the Swiss Army since 1975. Has less recoil than your starting weapon, making it much more easy to control and effective. Unlocked after killing a certain number of enemies in Level 2. Requires 3 (4 for mummies) shots to the head to kill an enemy. *'IMI Desert Eagle': A powerful semi-automatic Israeli-American pistol. Unlike the other handguns, it uses magnum rounds. In compensation for being powerful enough to kill with two shots, it has moderate recoil. You can unlock it after killing enough enemies in Level 4. *'M1911': The classic .45 ACP semi-automatic pistol designed by the legendary American gun designer, John Browning. Among the handguns, this has the least amount of recoil. It is unlocked alongside the AMT AutoMag V when you defeat Zeus while killing 100 enemies in Hard Mode. It's the best non-magnum pistol in the game, only needing 2 (3 for mummies) shots to the head to kill an enemy. The large amount of pistol ammo makes sure that you don't run out of ammo. *'AMT AutoMag V': An American semi-automatic handgun, also chambered for magnum rounds like the Desert Eagle. Has less recoil than the aforementioned Israeli-American pistol, but don't get too confident; Magnum ammo can still be scarce at times. *'Derringer': A double-barreled derringer that serves as the most powerful weapon in the game. Only carries two shots at a time before it's no longer available. To keep the Derringer on hand, you'll have to stockpile on its ammo. It has large recoil. If you shoot an enemy with the Derringer at the body, they still live, so make those shots count to the head. Submachine Guns *'H&K MP7': A German PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) created to compete with the FN P90, using a proprietary 4.6x30mm cartridge. One glaring flaw, is that if you hold down the trigger in sustained fire, the weapon will rise, causing missed shots. It's best to fire it in short bursts. Another flaw is that the weapon isn't exactly the strongest. Unlocks after you beat Level 1. Requires 8 (10 for mummies) shots to the head to kill an enemy. *'Ingram MAC-10': The American blowback-operated machine pistol designed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. Handles recoil better than the MP7, but doesn't compare to the MP-10 (see below). Unlocks after killing at least 100 enemies in Level 6. Requires 4 (5 for mummies) shots to the head to kill an enemy. *'MP-10': A Filipino copy of the world-famous H&K MP5 submachine gun. Handles recoil the best among the SMGs. To unlock it: Play Level 3 the second time in Hard Mode, and kill 30 enemies. Requires 2 (3 for mummies) shots to the head to kill an enemy. Shotguns *'Mossberg 500 Cruiser': A stockless variant of the 500 family of pump-action shotguns, designed for maneuverability. Best used at close range, where it has the advantage. Unlocked after Level 4. Can kill Thing Thing's within 1 shot (2 for mummies) to the head. *'Striker 12': A South African revolver shotgun designed for combat and riot control. One of the best weapons in the game, next to the Derringer. Acquired after killing more than 150(?) enemies in Survival Mode. Can kill Thing Thing's with 1 shot (1 shot for mummies) to the head. Alpha version For a time in 2006, the early alpha version of the game was featured on the Diseased Productions website before it was taken down from it. This early version of Thing-Thing 2 featured only a single test level (Cryogenics Lab A: Research Level), which took place in an abandoned and ransacked cryogenics lab, in addition to frost-bitten zombies (that deal no damage), and all weapons being available at the start with a shared cache of 2000 rounds of ammunition. Considering that this is a test of the gameplay engine for Thing-Thing 2, that wouldn't be too surprising. At the end of the level is a locked doorway, and there is no keycard present. Not only that, but there is no life bar or stamina bar present. This indicates that at the time of the Alpha, the stamina and health bar mechanics were not yet implemented. Other unused content included a sort of world map screen, which could be seen a split second before the level started. The Thing-Thing 2 Alpha can be played here: https://web.archive.org/web/20060427223328/http://www.diseasedproductions.net/flash8.html Trivia * This game used several soundtracks from the Vectorman series; outside of the first level, every other level in the game uses music from Vectorman and Vectorman 2. Gallery Images.jpg|Screenshot 2. Zeus.png|Zeus (note the TT4 design) ThingThing2AlphaMapScreen.png|Scrapped map screen Category:Thing-Thing Games